Brooms
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Lily and James have a short, simple chat about brooms.  And a small ride afterwards.


Title: Brooms

Summary: Lily and James have a short, simple chat about brooms. And a small ride afterwards.

**Note: I have had this in mind for a few days and I finally got around to writing it. I think it's cute and I'm hoping more ideas like this comes to me.**

Lily Evans was settled under a large tree, enjoying the peace and quiet as she continued to work on a long, boring History of Magic essay. She was nearly done when she heard someone approaching her.

"Hey Evans," came a very familiar, and unwanted, voice, "busy, I see?"

"Go away." she said coolly.

"What? I can't say a simple hello to you?"

Lily glanced up at James, who was carrying his broom and his scarlet Quidditch robes, obviously heading to a practice. "No." she said. "I am busy. Now go play your disgusting sport."

James, however, was not going anywhere. He walked over to her and leaned against the tree she was sitting against. "History of Magic? I would have thought you could find a better use for your time."

"I would think your team would need you." she said, slamming her book shut and stuffing it into her bag. She could finish her essay in the library or Common Room. Anything to get away from him.

"What do you have against Quidditch?" James asked suddenly. He made an effort to run his fingers through his hair, but remember whose company he was in, he stopped. "I know what you don't like about me," he continued, "but there's nothing wrong with Quidditch."

"It's barbaric." she whispered.

"Really now? No one's been killed in ages. And the worst that's happened to me -- "

"Was a post match scuffle with the Slytherins." Lily answered.

"No, actually I was hit by a Bludger in our fifth year. Did my jaw a number..." he trailed off. "You don't go to matches?"

"Why would I?" Lily asked, waving her parchment around in an effort to dry the ink. "I told you, it's barbaric."

James decided to switch course a little bit. "What about brooms? Got anything wrong with them?"

Lily looked at his warily. "Why would I want to ride one? The only use they have is that sport. If you can call it a sport." she added coldly.

"They're also used for travel." James pointed out.

"I'd rather Apparate, or use Floo Powder... even take Muggle transport than use a broom."

"You've never ridden one, I take it?"

"So what if I haven't?" Lily asked, a defensive tone in her voice. "There's no -- "

"Do you want to?" James asked, dropping his scarlet robes beside her things. "Come on, just once around the castle. Then I will leave you alone about Quidditch and brooms and -- "

"And dating you?" Lily asked. Surprisingly, she did not sound hopeful.

"Ah well... I can't say I'll stop with that." James muttered.

Lily glanced at the Pitch. "James, I'm sure your team wants to start their practice. And they can't without their Quidditch Captain."

"They can wait." James said. "Now come on. Brooms don't bite. And I won't push you off in mid-flight."

"That sounds like something you would do." Lily said. But she got to her feet and dusted off her robes. James mounted his broom and motioned for her to get on behind him. Lily slid on warily. As he kicked off the ground, she shut her eyes tightly and clung to him.

James was true to his word, with one quick flight around the castle. Lily could hear their robes whipping around and felt her own hair flying about her face. Timidly she opened her eyes and glanced around.

They were passing by the Astronomy Tower now and James was heading back to her things and his Quidditch robes when she spoke up.

"Wait!" she shouted over the wind. She took a precious second to gather up the courage to ask, "Can we go by the lake?"

James nodded and changed direction, going the long way around the lake and taking the broom so low that their feet skimmed the water. A small smile twitched at his lips as her giggles reached his ears.

"So, you still hate brooms?" he asked a few minutes later as they landed, safe and sound and in one piece.

"They're... not so bad..." she said. Her hair was a mess, falling all in her face, and her cheeks were flushed pink.

She gathered her things and picked up his robes. As she handed them to him, she added, "But Quidditch, that's something else entirely."

"I'll try to change your mind." James said with a smile as he headed to the changing rooms. He had a feeling that he would get Lily Evans on his side one of these days.

And that seemed to be sooner than he'd ever think. She seemed to be warming up to him already. And wasn't he surprised when he caught her thumbing through _Which Broomstick? _that night!


End file.
